Baby Names
by Roxius
Summary: Yako and Neuro return from the hospital with their new child, but realize they still haven't come up with a name for it yet! Neuro X Yako, somewhat fluffy. Rather OOC, especially on Neuro's part. Please R & R!


As soon as the happily married couple returned from the hospital with their new baby, the first thing Yako did was turn to her husband and ask, "...He's not going to become a mystery-eating demon like you, right?"

"Of course not!" Neuro replied with a slight chuckle, "Remember, due to all the time I've spent here in the human world, my molecular structure has become that of a human's! Sure, he might have a bit of a psychotic side in him, but it's nothing to worry about!"

Yako looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled widely. A small, sleeping baby was curled up inside. It had a tuft of blonde hair on its head and a small, sharp tooth was noticable peeking out of the side of his lips. Although they were closed at the moment, he had the same eyes as Neuro, only a little less creepy looking.

At the moment, though, the world was at peace; X, HAL and The New Bloodline have all been defeated. Neuro had become essentially a world-famous hero, but he was not interested in being on talk shows or recieving rewards. He just wanted to help advance the relationship he and Yako had to the next level.

Unfortunately, there was a problem now; the couple had forgotten to think ahead, and now they've come home from the hospital...without even naming the baby yet. Godai, who hoped to soon be known to the child as 'Uncle Godai', said, "You know, you two really need to name him soon. A person can't live life without a name..."

Almost immediately, Neuro came up with a name. "How about Hannibal Lecter? I saw 'The Silence of the Lambs' two nights ago, and I thought-" Yako responded to her husband's name suggestion by bashing him on the head with her fist.

Godai thought deeply for a few seconds before suggesting, "What about Hikaru? Or...Akira? Or...Takita? Or..." Yako glared at Godai and snapped, "Why are you so worried about it? You're just the god father, for crying out loud!"

Godai smirked to himself and blushed slightly. 'The god father...' he thought, 'I like that title...makes me feel important...' Yako just shook her head and headed inside to the office, which had been mainly converted into a living room of sorts. With all the money Neuro had obtained for saving the world, he furnished the entire building.

As the three people climbed the stairs, Neuro said, "C'mon, Yako...we need to name him SOMETHING! And...I don't want it to be just some regular old name! I want him to have a cool name like...Freddy Krueger!" Yet again, Yako responded by hitting her husband upon the head. Neuro mumbled something under his breath and sighed as he unlocked the door and everyone clammered into the office.

Yako sat down on the couch and looked down at the baby; he was still asleep. 'He's such a cute angel...and he's ours...' Yako thought happily as she glanced over at Neuro, who was staring out the window and whistling to himself. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and Yako knew that this name wasn't going to be good, either.

"How about...Jason Voorhees? Or Venom? Or..."

Before Neuro could even get the third name out, Yako grabbed a nearby plate and tossed it at his head. Luckily, Neuro was able to dodge it, and the plate went flying harmlessly through the window, sending shattered glass everywhere. As directed by Yako, Godai immediately cleaned it up.

'I feel like we're some kind of mafia now...and Yako is the boss...' Neuro thought with a small grin. Although he wasn't a demon anymore, he still sometimes enjoyed seeing humans go through grueling situations. Of course...he can't dare abuse Yako anymore. He had lost his taste for it, anyway...

Slowly, the baby's eyes began to open. They were a clear emerald green, but the color was a bit lighter than Neuro's. It started to cry, but Yako hushed it by feeding it with her milk. Neuro smiled warmly at the scene and went back to looking out the window, trying to see where the plate thrown earlier had landed. Godai, though, was still busy trying to think of a good name.

Suddenly, Yako had it. She knew what the name of the boy she and Neuro had created should be. Somehow, she knew that this was the correct name for him; the perfect name. Yako, with eyes twinkling, stared up at Neuro and exclaimed:

"I got it! His name is..."


End file.
